Darkness And Roses
by Da3Hickz1Chik
Summary: Ceri: *sniff* Beautiful!! Daniel: *blush* (Rose and Seifer Almasy [FF8] find eachother between worlds.)


Daniel: My turn!! ^_^  
Ceri: I'm scared.  
Daniel: Oh come on, you lived through Mark's, didn't you?  
Mark: Hey! Mine was good! LONG LIVE QUISTIS TREPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ceri: ... Riiiiiight...  
Khris: Mike Myers.  
All: ...  
Daniel: Anyway... here's my fic! Ever since I've played Final Fantasy 8 and Legend of Dragoon, I always thought that the characters Rose and Seifer would always perfectly mesh. I know they are very different, in the sense that Rose is a dark, mysterious, beautiful creature, and Seifer is arrogant and cocky, among other things. But I think they should meet... and if they met in the Continent of Endiness, it would bring Seifer's ignorance down a notch just enough to halt his character at a 90 degree clash with Rose.  
Ceri: (whispers) By 90 degree clash he means a PERFECT COMBINATION...  
Mark: Would this fic be called a 'Roifer'? Mwaha!  
Daniel: (shoves Mark away) So yeah, here it is, my work!! (lowers voice) And by the way, I also don't know where this fits into the games... so just use your imagination!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Darkness and Roses  
By Daniel  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was gloomy. It was going to rain and Rose would get soaked to her very bones. She didn't want to get caught outside, but there was nowhere to go.   
As much as she hated to admit it, Rose was lost.  
She couldn't risk transforming and flying about it broad daylight, either.  
She had ventured deep into the forests near Seles just for a walk, but when she'd had to avoid a pack of Sandorans, she'd gotten a little off track. It wasn't easy being a traveler, and even though Rose hated calling herself that, it was what she had to tell civilians as not to alarm them. She'd been the Black Monster for many a millenia; she wasn't about to get caught now.  
Rose came to the edge of what seemed like a cliff, or a rock face. Looking up the stretch of gray she saw it was nearly endless looking at her angle, and towered above the rest of the forest. Funny, Rose didn't ever remember seeing a cliff like this ever, not behind Seles' forest. All of a sudden there was a rumble, and the rain finally pelted down onto her as a sigh escaped Rose's lips. In moments her hair was matted to her forehead and she held a hand above her eyes to squint through the wall of water severing her view. The trees were no help either, the water went right through the overhang.  
Then an inviting sight caught Rose's dark eyes and she picked up her pace to steal inside the nearby cave. It was actually quite cozy inside, as if it had been lived in before. In fact, it DID look like it was lived in. There was a circle of rocks packed tightly together for a fireplace near the entrance, and the rock shelf at the back contained a huge grey trench coat and a strange looking sword. She set her own down on the ledge and picked up the silver and perfectly polished blade. It had a mechanism just above the handle, and an intruiging inscription-  
All of a sudden Rose felt herself grabbed from behind and forced up against the wall of the cave roughly, her left arm pinned upwards behind her. Her attacker was anything but small, and she could tell it was a man from the sound of him breathing down her neck. She had dealt with his kind before, but he was rather strong and she couldn't struggle without a piercing pain in her upper left arm. Rose cursed herself for setting down her sword, she never had, and it confused her to think why she had done it a few moments ago.  
"Who are you?" The man huskily hissed in her ear. Rose stayed completely still, her expression unharmed.  
"I should ask you the same question." She simply stated, and to her relief the man relaxed a little bit. "What business do you have here?" Rose chanced asking him, and he snorted.  
"Well, I should ask you the same question." He mocked, and let go of her completely, backing up and sitting up on the ledge Rose had previously been standing at. She slowly turned around, flipping her wet raven hair out of her face with a swift movement as she studied him. He was beautiful, but strange to a harsh degree. While he looked over her dark sword, Rose noted the masculinity that engulfed his every movement. His arms were muscular, but not to a point where they looked about to burst. His shirt was sleeveless, it seemed as if he wanted to show off his 'manliness'. He had short, blonde hair, and dazzling steel eyes that Rose noticed as soon as he peered up at her. His expression was a cocky one, and she jumped to the defensive at once.  
"Give me my sword." She demanded, and he smirked, rolling his eyes.  
"You ARE antsy." He ran his hand equally up and down the shimmering blade. "Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?"  
"I don't really care." Rose blatantly came out with it, and stepped forward, extending her arm.  
"Well my name is Seifer Almasy. Not that I'm explaining myself to someone like you." He couldn't help noticing her sexiness, even though he had a feeling that she didn't want to flaunt it. Her clothes were peculiar to him, and he had a feeling that she was equally awed by him. "How did you get here?"  
"I got lost." Rose quickly snapped. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her second most prized posession and sheathed it, a little shocked at how easily Seifer had let her have it back. He didn't mean her any harm obviously, or he wouldn't have let her take her weapon right out of his hands. "And I have to wait until the rain has stopped before I can go back." It wasn't a request. She hadn't intended it to be. This was no more Seifer's cave than it was anyone's, so she didn't have to ask to stay.  
"Where are you from?" Seifer decided to make the best of the company he had.  
"None of your business."  
"Well can you at least tell me your name?" He inquired, rolling his eyes once again at her touchiness.  
"... Rose." She paused at first, thinking maybe to give him a false name, but decided against it. Something told her that he was harmless enough, and Rose's gut feelings usually turned out to be true.  
"No last name." Seifer muttered as he stoked the fire. "Figures." He didn't think she could hear him, but she clenched her jaw, hoping to hell that the rain would stop soon so she could leave. It was pelting hard now, that it would be impossible to take to the skies in her Dragoon form. She peeled off her armor, leaving herself in a dark purple tank top and small black shorts. She removed the two cones from atop her head and set them down on near the fire to dry with the rest of her armor. It wouldn't rust, Charle Frahma had seen to that many many years ago. "What ARE those things?" Seifer had lifted up one of the cones. Rose snatched it back from him and shot him a stern glare.  
"They were my mother's." She snapped, pausing for a moment. "I... don't remember much of her."  
"That's too bad." Seifer scratched his head. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rose, she was beautiful. She had an amazing body, he could tell that before she took off her armor. "So where are you from?" He decided to watch himself, and quell the cocky attitude in her presence. It wasn't helping any, and if he wanted her to be more comfortable he figured that playing it cool wouldn't keep her calm.  
"Nowhere." Rose simply replied.  
"Nowhere?" Seifer raised his eyebrows. "Oh I get it. You're afraid of me aren't you?"  
"What?" Rose turned to him, eyes blazing with offensive anger.  
"Well you won't tell me anything about yourself. What are you afraid of?" Seifer found himself sneering.  
"You want to know about me?" Rose took a step forward. "I am an 11,000 year old Dragoon given immortality from the Ancient Winglies, I am cursed to kill the Moon Child every 108 years and I am very, VERY, fatigued, so if you could kindly BACK OFF it would be GREATLY appreciated." She was out of breath from the sudden burst of words tumbling from her heart. She had never expressed herself like that before, and it felt so... exhilarating. She felt as if a little weight had been lifted from her bloodstained shoulders.  
"Whoa." Seifer leaned back. "Immortality... Dragoons, Winglies? Moon Child? Where AM I?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.  
"I knew it." Rose cocked her head as soon as she had recovered from her shock of spewing her secrets. "You're not from Endiness, are you? Another continent? No... you're too far advanced."  
"Endiness? Is that what this place is called?" He let out a deep breath. "I..." Without another word, he passed out and his body slumped to the ground.  
  
Seifer awoke with a start, shaking his head and trying to clear the grogginess. The first sight that entered his peripherals was the majestic stance of Rose at the mouth of the cave. The sploosh of the rain was still a constant sound and he sat up, his eyes focusing and drinking in the sleek body of the beautiful woman.  
"Something is wrong." She simply stated, and moved her arm so that Seifer had a clear view of her sword.  
"What happened to me?" He inquired right away, and then noticed that his shirt was gone.  
"Overexertion. You're wounded." Rose monotonously replied.  
"Just a scratch..." He spotted his coat and shirt strewn at his feet and groaned as he put a hand on his stomach.  
"If it was just a scratch, you would be able to move painlessly." Seifer was sure he heard a hint of mockery in her voice, but he couldn't be sure. He was so used to his own explicit sarcasm that her subtle tone didn't appeal to him. Rose turned and looked at him through her dark knowing eyes. "Lie down."  
"I need to go find some food..." Seifer moaned, making a move to roll off of the rock ledge. Rose strode over and held the tip of her sword at his throat.  
"Lie down." She ordered, and he scowled, plopping himself back down onto his back.  
"Yes Ma'am." He rolled his eyes and she set her sword down beside her armor.  
"Are you hungry?" Rose reached under the bottom of her chest armor and slid out a small cloth packet.  
"I've been hungry for the past three days." Seifer snapped, more harshly than he would have liked. He didn't want to come off as unfriendly, but he hadn't had anything to eat since he had turned up in Endiness.  
"Well I have some jerky." Rose stopped at his side, unfolding the neatly wrapped package. "But you must tell me how you came to be in Endiness. I know already you are not from here." She was beginning to wonder about the stranger weakly lying before her very eyes. He may have some connection to the Moon Child.  
"I'm an asshole, that's how I came to be here." Seifer let a low growl escape his throat. If Rose hadn't been so wary of him, it almost would have been a sexy gesture.  
"How so?" She responded. Seifer smirked at the air, remembering the exact moment he knew something had gone wrong.  
"I belong to a military school... prison." He sighed. "I'm ordered about... expected to do this, expected to do that..."  
"So you're a rebel student." Rose nodded.  
"Sure, if that's what you want to call me." Seifer found even to shrug hurt his stomach. "I've just been called a 'problem child' before. Anyway, I was pretty pissed after getting in a fight with this know-it-all Mr. Leader at Garden, and I went for a walk in the northern woods. How the hell was I supposed to know there was a dragon back there? I've never even heard of a green dragon. I tried fighting, but when it slashed my stomach I think it poisoned me or something. I was a little dazed, and I remember falling asleep by a creek. When I woke up, it was pouring, and I was beside a large pond. I knew something had gone wrong... and just by the smell of the place, I wasn't in Balamb anymore. The rain was too much, I found this cave. The poison didn't affect me anymore, I guess it passed."  
"No, it didn't." Rose furrowed her brow. "Have you even looked at it? It's not deep, it's not even bleeding. But just under the lower skin is a thin film of green... it's Feyrbrand's poison."  
"What the hell is a Feyrbrand?" Seifer cocked his head.  
"The Green Tusked Dragon you must have encountered." Rose summarized, and handed him a strip of jerky that he greedily ate down, amazed at how it seemed to fill his hungered space almost at once. She slowly chewed at a piece on her own, arms crossed as she fell deep into thought.  
"What will this green goo do to me?" Seifer reluctantly asked, and Rose bit her lip. For the first time she actually looked worried. "Whoa, don't give me that. If you can't keep your cool, then something's gotta be wrong." For the first time he actually sounded worried. The two seemed to hit a brick wall that shattered their entities and warped them into new ones. Near eachother, they just weren't the same.  
"I could try a Body Purifier." Rose muttered, and pulled out a tiny green vial from her boot. She delicately pulled the cork out and poured the contents onto the wound, eyes wide with curiosity. Seifer felt a slight sting, and then a pulsating throb that started to course through his entire body. He convulsed once and Rose threw herself onto him to hold him still. She had strength, and almost not enough to calm Seifer's raging seizure. When it passed, his breath calmed and he looked up at her with such relief she actually felt sorry for the man. Rose was surprised at that. She hadn't felt pity for so many years...  
"What the hell was that?" Seifer groaned, and Rose sighed in relief when she spotted the green film in his cut fading.  
"It may require another one later." She told him, and the look on his face almost made her laugh. It made her think of the one time when when Belzac had caught Kanzas stealing cookies from his pack. The look on Kanzas' face when Belzac glared at him was priceless, she remembered laughing along with Damia.  
"Nuh uh." Seifer shook his head. "You are not putting any more of that crap on me."  
"Take it like a man." Rose hinted and turned towards the fire. Seifer's jaw dropped.  
"I can heal myself." He stated. There was a short silence.  
"Aren't you even going to say thank you?" Rose blurted before she could stop herself. It was a very un-Rose-like thing to say, but with Seifer, she felt that she could instigate him and be entertained.  
"What for the excruciating pain you just caused me?" He grunted as he slid off of the rock.  
"At least you can move now." Rose retorted, and lifted her sword, taking her post at the cave entrance once again. Seifer eased himself down onto the sand near the fire and stared up at her in awe. She was perfect. If he had ever felt true desire, it was now. Sure, he had been with Rinoa, but that was just a fling. It passed. Rose was so much more mature... she just seemed so wise. Untouchable. But how he wanted to touch her.  
"What about you?" Seifer asked.  
"What about me?" Rose turned her head slightly, allowing him a glimpse of her lush lips.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I told you, I got lost."  
"But why?" Seifer pressed on, and she sighed. He almost prompted her again when she spoke.  
"You could call me a traveler." That was all she was going to share. He didn't want to ask more for fear of stressing her out. That was also a new sensation. He had never really cared about other people's feelings before. Something about Rose brought out a deeper meaning of himself.  
  
"Do you ever sleep?" Seifer groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. Rose was still at her post, it looked as if she hadn't moved an inch.  
"When I need to."  
"Well why don't you?" Seifer offered. "If you're that worried about what's out there, I'll stand guard for awhile."  
"You are injured." Rose simply stated.  
"I'm fine." He assured her.  
"Stay there." Rose put her hand out and he didn't move at all. "It's not morning yet. You need more rest." Her tone was anything but motherly, but Seifer obeyed. He was still fatigued from his little episode, and sleep welcomed him once more.  
"Erm..." Seifer mumbled as he felt his body shake. Two hands rattled him, and his eyes fluttered open to see Rose's face just inches from his. Fighting the urge to yank her down and kiss her, Seifer sat up. "What's wrong?" He tried to sound tired, but he was just too awake now to even fake it.  
"Here." She handed him his gunblade and he noticed she was wearing her armour again. "Feyrbrand is back. I'm going to go kill him." She said it so casually that Seifer almost didn't sit up and stare at her wide-eyed.  
"What?!" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not going out there alone."  
"I am not asking your permission." Rose pertly told him. She turned on her heel and strode out of the cave, feeling the rain pelt down on her harshly from above. She heard a roar nearby, and whipped to the left to see a tree forcefully uprooted and thrust through the air. It sailed over her head and landed out of sight. Feyrbrand was a blurry figure through the wall of water,and Rose had to squint to see. She almost didn't make out the green arm slicing the air right by her head. It gave another mighty wail and she surged in, sword ready for battle with her opponent. She felt a liquid running down her arm and knew that it was Feyrbrand's saliva. The green substance began to sting, and Rose sighed, feeling heavy. It was poisoning her. She had to transform to vanquish the poison, but it would be risky in the harsh storm. It was either try, or die of the poison. She lifted her Dragoon spirit, closing her eyes to concentrate on the raging soul of the Dark Dragon, Michael. Pushing off the ground, Rose fought against the water and flung herself into the air. She beat her wings with all her might and attempted to conjure up a Dark Dragon spell to wipe out the green oaf below her. Just as Rose felt the dark magic envelope her the rain thickened and she couldn't stay airborne anymore. It threw her down into the mud and she was pinned. The only upside was that in logic, Feyrbrand should be in just the same predicament. But logic failed. Rose struggled with all her might, but couldn't move at all. She'd never felt so helpless in all her life. She saw Feyrbrand loom near her and rear his magnificent head back, letting out such a heartfelt cry that Rose nearly broke down into tears. He was so unhappy, she could feel it. She let her Dragoon armour melt away, and sat up as Feyrbrand shielded her from the depressing drops. He fell completely still, and Rose looked far into his emerald eyes, seeing a life full of anger and pain. All of a sudden there was a grey blur as a figure burst in front of her. Feyrbrand reared back, clawing the air, and fled away quickly. "Seifer?" Rose leapt to her feet and he faced her half heartedly.  
"I couldn't let you face that monster alone." He said, and she crossed her arms.  
"He's not a monster." Rose swallowed loudly. "I felt him... I..." She fell to her knees in and looked at the ground. "Michael was the only one... all this time I've been hurting the Dragons..." She rambled. Seifer laid down his gunblade, and knelt down in front of her. She had been so calm and collected before, what had happened?  
"Rose...?" He half questioned, and she looked into his metallic eyes.  
"I've killed so many, ruined so many lives... I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to live like a normal HUMAN BEING!" Rose reached to her throat and yanked off a small black choker that she held in her hand for a moment. "Charle, you were kind to want to save the world... but unkind to place this on me. I can't do it. I CAN'T!" She hurled the cursed item off into the distance and scrambled to her feet, running back to the cave in anguish. Seifer sat there for a moment, and then gathered up his gunblade and her dark sword.  
  
It was Rose's turn to snap awake. She rubbed her eyes, and wobbled as she attempted to assume an upright position.  
"Whoa." Seifer rushed to her side and scooped her up in his strong arms, setting her down in the sand so she could lean up against the rock wall.  
"wha... what happened?" Rose even found it hard to hold her head up.  
"You've been sleeping for four days." Seifer told her, and forced a chunk of jerky into her mouth, holding it closed so she would chew and swallow. "You woke up once... for a few moments." He had found Rose knocked out right near the fire when he had returned. She was in a deep sleep, and so he laid her down properly and for four days, nourished her with water and jerky when necessary. He didn't sleep a wink, she was constantly talking and tossing herself from side to side. The one time she woke up was the most sympathetic moment Seifer had ever experienced. Rose had cried, and cried, and cried until she fell asleep again. Seifer just held her as she sobbed into his chest, letting out the 11,000 years of pent up stress and frustration and sadness that she had never shared with anyone.  
"... I remember." Rose quietly said, her glossy eyes reflecting the warm flames. "What did I say while sleeping?" Seifer paused for a moment. Rose had spoken of everything, from her past Dragoon companions to the entire journey to find and destroy the first Moon Child. He knew it all.  
"Your life story." He looked away from her and she clenched her jaw. There was an awkward silence for a few moments and then Seifer pointed to the opening of the cave. "It stopped raining." Indeed, there were birds chirping in the glad sounding forest, and even the ground was dry as a bone. Rose leaned forward, happiness invading her expression as Seifer frowned.  
"I can find my way back now." She said, and he looked down, backing up.  
"I can't." He retorted, and crossed his arms. Rose felt a lot of her energy flowing back to her through the small food that she had consumed. She looked at him with a stone glare that he met as soon as he felt her eyes burn into him.  
"Come." She weakly stood, and Seifer rushed to her side, holding her at a stand. She staggered out into the sunlight and to the left, Seifer following just as curiously. A few times Rose stopped and listened for a moment, then turned and led Seifer in a different direction. They came to a pond and Rose stopped. "Is this where you found yourself?" He nodded, and she sat on the soft grass by the water's edge. He sat beside her, and they looked at the crystal clarity.  
"What will you do?" Seifer inquired hesitantly. "Now that you aren't... you don't have that choker anymore."  
"I am going to become a traveler." Rose hugged her knees, and sighed. "I'm going to go about for pleasure, and Endiness, not pass by it." She looked down. "I wonder what will happen if the Moon Child isn't destroyed...?"  
"Those signet things though..." Seifer put in softly.  
"Charle knows that I gave up. She feels me wherever I go." Rose shrugged. "She will find someone else to burden with it... maybe she'll even do it. Hm, I doubt THAT." She felt her chest untightening as she spoke. She hadn't felt so carefree and light spirited since Zieg had proposed to her. She wasn't her cold self anymore, her eyes were brighter, her soul innocent.  
"You're different." Seifer avoided her gaze.  
"So are you." Rose knew what he meant and returned it with grace. He froze up, and noticed her soft hand resting beside his on the green carpet they sat upon. Seifer slipped his fingers under it and planted his lips onto her smooth skin. Normally he was agressive, if it were any other girl he would have grabbed her and thrust her onto the ground, but with Rose, he was... shy. Even though he knew that she had never been with anyone but Zeig, he just felt like she was fragile, that she may break. She had broken already, however, and all he was doing was bonding the shattered pieces back together. After opening his eyes, Seifer caught Rose's intent stare and they simply looked at each other for a few tantalizing seconds. Then, without even a warning, they both leapt into each other's arms, kissing desperately.  
"Rose." Seifer breathed heavily, leaning his forehead on hers, fighting himself to keep from going any further. "Is this right?" what a question. If Squall could see him now. The great Seifer, questioning whether necking with a girl was right. Yet, this wasn't just any girl. This was an 11,000 year old Dragoon that had been untouchable for a millenia.  
"I don't care." Rose pushed him down onto the grass and they reveled in the feel of their bodies pressed together. Rose blushed faintly. She didn't care. She REALLY didn't care.  
  
Rose let out a tiny sigh of happiness and stroked Seifer's arm that was draped around her bare midsection. The two were entangled together on Seifer's grey coat, and they had both experienced something that they had needed for a LONG time. Love.  
"Where will you go?" Rose quietly asked him, leaning back into his muscular chest.  
"I want to be with you." Seifer replied, kissing her shoulder fondly.  
"Thank you." Rose came out of the blue.  
"For what?" Seifer pondered.  
"For everything you've done for me." She closed her eyes. "You freed me from my captivity. I've come from the darkness... out to the light." They lay there in silence for a few moments, and then Seifer opened his mouth to say something when he realized that she had fallen asleep.   
"I love you." He whispered, and found that he felt rather exhausted himself, Rose's sweet breathing lulling him into subconciousness.  
  
"Mmm." Rose stirred and stretched out, rubbing her eyes before looking around. She snapped awake when she saw that Seifer was gone. His clothes were still there, and she was still lying on his coat, but he was gone. She gathered up her garments and tugged them all on, hoping to hell that Seifer hadn't just left her. She ventured through the wood back to the cave and peered inside, but there was nobody. The fire was out, and nothing was there but her armour and sword, and Seifer's gunblade. She headed over and gently lifted the shimmering sword, running her hand over the inscription she had wanted to examine the first time she was drawn to it. She nearly dropped the sword. It was the symbol that the ancient winglies had used for non-human life. A flaming cross-like symbol. If that was the case... then Seifer may have been drawn into Endiness by the non-human magic that controlled some sort of rift to his world. Then he was the only one who could have been taken. And therefore, he was the only one that could go back.  
Rose fell to the sand, letting the gunblade dig into the dirt as she felt her heart squeeze. It hurt terribly, and Rose realized that she lost him, her love was gone forever, just like the last one. She had felt so strongly for Seifer, and he had let her out, let her out of the suffering she had known. And now... now he was gone...  
  
Seifer sat awake, and felt cold dirt beneath him instead of the velvet soft warmth of his coat. The sound of a babbling creek beside him made him squeeze his eyes shut in hopes that he was dreaming. He was back in Balamb, he could feel it. The change in air was unmistakably familiar and real. He also realized that he was naked, his clothes had been left in Endiness. That wasn't what bothered him. It was what else he had left in Endiness. His heart.  
He used a large leaf he had picked to cover himself as he entered Garden, and the gatekeeper had to keep from laughing until he was out of earshot. But Seifer didn't redden, his clothes were in a better place. He had more. He could get Garden to fund another gunblade for him too. It wasn't a problem. Seifer caught Squall in the hallway, who scowled.  
"Seifer this is immature." He spat. "I know you hold grudges, but this is a bit much."  
"Look I've had it with you, puberty boy." Seifer pointed a finger at him. "You may be stone cold, but I'm not. I really don't care that I have no clothes on, it doesn't make one bit of a difference to me. And I also don't care what the hell you think about it, because I didn't ask your opinion. Some people do crazy things for love, Squall. But no, you wouldn't know about that." With that, he slipped into his dorm and went out of sight. Squall simply stared open mouthed at him, and then walked to the cafeteria like a zombie.  
  
***  
  
Rose let the sea breeze through her hair, smiling wide and letting her senses engulf the peace she felt. The Queen Fury was a huge beautiful ship, and it didn't rock like normal boats. It was a steady, relaxing ride. Rose smoothed down the long white skirt she was wearing, and turned to the sailor who had helped her up to the bow.  
"It's very peaceful." She said to him, and he nodded, giving a lopsided smile that only suggested one thing. Rose ignored it. After inquiring with Commodore Puler, she had found out they were heading to an underground dock in the Indels Castle. She had been to Bale before, but this time she wanted to meet with King Albert. She had heard so many great things about him. It was time Rose started living her life.  
For good.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Daniel: THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ceri: OMG THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE! (huggles Daniel)  
Daniel: (blushes)  
Mark: And HOW many days did that take you?  
Khris: Symbolic fic.  
Ceri: I know, eh? WOW. Daniel I LOVE this! If it wasn't in my own category I'd put it on my favourites list! Lol!  
Mark: That really DID take you a long time.  
Daniel: MARK SHUT UP! I spent lots of time revising and working on it. At least it's not complete fluff.  
Mark: My story wasn't fluff!  
Daniel: IT WAS CALLED FLUFF!!!!!  
Mark: NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!  
Ceri: Simmer, children. Everyone, PLEEEEASE review this for Daniel! OMG I LOVE THIS FIC!!!!!!!! Teach me Dan, plz!!  
Daniel: When you can snatch the marble from my hand, you will be ready, grasshopper.  
Ceri: Mwaha!  
Daniel: Anywayz, plz review, I'd like to know what you think!  
Ceri: MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!!  
Daniel: No, that's the end. I wouldn't know what else to put.  
Ceri: Come on, don't you all think he should write more??  
Mark: No, it'd take him a YEAR!  
Khris: Good ending.  
Ceri: NO!!!!! MORE!!!!!! (starts frothing at the mouth)  
Mark: (knocks out Ceri)  
Daniel: That's the end, folks. Thanks for dropping by! 


End file.
